1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a carbonaceous material, an anode active material including the same, a lithium battery including the anode active material, and a method of preparing the carbonaceous material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries, and for example, lithium-ion batteries, are widely used, in applications ranging from portable devices, hybrid vehicles (HVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHVs), and electric vehicles (EVs) to smart grid technologies.
Graphite is used as an anode material of a lithium ion battery. However, due to having a narrow interplanar spacing of about 0.335 nm, insufficient (or an unsatisfactory number of) intercalation sites of lithium ions on the basal plane, and a long diffusion region between graphite interlayers, graphite may provide limited (or unsatisfactory) charge/discharge characteristics when used as an anode active material.
Therefore, there still are needs for a carbonaceous material having a novel structure having improved capacity and charge/discharge characteristics, an anode active material including the carbonaceous material, a lithium battery including the anode active material, and a preparation method of the carbonaceous material.